


My Only Sunshine

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is the most important thing during a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this for my Ryan to make her cry.

In a world taken by a virus that kills you and brings you back to feast on human flesh, time is the most important thing in the world.

24 days. That’s how long it took the zombie virus to spread across the United States.

The government didn’t even try to hide it when it hit, they had no reason to. When it began to move into the state of Texas most people brushed it off because it was just in the early stages. All it took to make everyone believe was one woman biting another on a bus and then eating away at her in front of everyone.

24 days for it to consume a nation and one for it to kill most everyone in Austin Texas. A small group of survivor’s that were once co-workers, friends,and lovers decided to stick together.

2 months. That’s how long they have been walking along during the day and hiding at night trying to find someone, anyone still alive. They once thought they had some luck but it just turned out to be a dog in a house all alone.Gavin had felt bad for the animal and after some convincing he and Michael adopted it, they moved on. The next morning they woke up as per normal and headed out.

The were walking down a dirt road and things were calm. Michael and Gavin were leading the group as Gavin talked about how things used to be.

He missed summer days and hanging out with Dan (whom he hadn’t spoken to since this started and was always worrying about the soldier) and his cat. Michael scoffed. “The puppy wasn’t enough?” Gavin pouted.

"Heinrich is different." Michael just smiled. Michael said he missed Red Bull, lazy Sunday mornings in bed with Gavin, and Xbox. Ray patted him on the shoulder.

"I’m with you there buddy." Ray missed nice hot showers, his Snorlax plush and Geoff. Things went quiet and everyone stopped walking. Ryan put his arm around his boyfriend giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"What do you miss Rye?" Ray asked smiling at him. Ryan let out a short hum thinking it over.

"You see. I don’t miss anything because I have all I ever need right here." Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck holding him for a quiet minute.

"I love you." He nearly whispered into his ear.

"And I you my rose." Ray gave a small laugh placed a kiss on his lips. Suddenly the quiet was ruined by the sound of fast approaching undead. Weapons were taken out and the everyday fight began.   
Ray, having the least real life experience with guns and other weapons wielded a baseball bat.

He did good with it most days but today he was off his game. He was overpowered by the walking corpse of what was once a large man. He had been knocked onto his back and was laying and trying to hold the zombie off with his bat. He kicked his feet at the monster trying to move it away from him. Ryan had noticed it and began to run towards Ray with his pistol drawn. He fired but nothing happened.

"Oh mother fucker."

He hadn’t realized he was out of ammo. Meanwhile it was already too late for Ray. The zombie had gotten too close to Ray and bitten into the soft flesh of his wrist. The zombie’s brain matter splattered all over his face when Ryan had actually managed to shoot his and things were once again quiet.

Ryan helped a shaking Ray to his feet where he automatically buried his face in Ryan’s chest.

"I’m scared." He said fighting tears. Ryan shooshed him and petted. Hours later they all set in a circle in an abandoned house Ray was staring off at the wall in front of him. Ryan had his arm around him and no one was talking about the problem at hand.

"Ryan, we-we need to talk about this." Michael spoke looking over at his friends. Ryan shot him a look but then he frowned.

"You’re right." He sighed. "Ray….doesn’t have much time. It may be a few more hours. Maybe a day but…I’m not sure we can trust it." Michael said softly. Ray shifted his gaze to his friend.

"You’re right." Ray nodded. "We can’t trust this virus. We all know there is only one solution." Ray said his eye lingering on the bandages at his wrist. Ryan shook his head.

"No. There is no way you’re thinking of what I think you are right Ray?" He said his grip on the other tightening. Ray looked up at him sadly.

"I-I’m sorry Ryan. It’s the only way we-" He started but was stopped. Ryan stood his face twisting into an expression of pure fury.

"No! I’m not losing you, do you hear me! You’re the only thing I have left in this world and if you’re gone I have nothing to live for. If you die don’t think I’m not coming after you." He finished, tears streaming down his face. Ray stood taking Ryan’s hand.

"Trust me, it’s better this way. What Geoff turned into before I-before I shot him….is not the way I want to be remembered. I want you to remember the soft, squishy me that liked to whine when you beat me in Halo. I want you to see me as you saw me on our first date. Do you remember it? I was so nervous I kept dropping utensils. That’s how I want you to remember me, not as some monster." He finished and he could vaguely hear Gavin sniffling.

Ryan meanwhile was turned away from him his body shaking with sobs. Ray moved to his wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his back. Other then the sounds of everyone mourning the death of someone who was not yet dead things were very very quiet. Ryan was the one to break it.

"I’ll do it." When he spoke his voice was calm and didn’t waver at all.

1 hour. That’s how long it took them to prepare. They set around as Ryan cleaned his gun and Ray told his best friends in the world goodbye.

"I’ll see you on the other side right guys? Fight the good fight and for the lover of all that is holy burn my body. I don’t wanna be zombie food any more then I already have." He paused and Michael let out a short laugh.

"I love you guys." He hugged both of them tightly and sent them out. Gavin gave him a lingering look and a small wave.

"Bye X-Ray." He said and closed the door. Ray then turned to Ryan.

"Okay, let’s get this over with." Ray said and Ryan nodded. The both stood facing each other and Ryan sighed. He leaned forward and kissed Ray once on the lips, each cheek, and head before taking out his pistol.

"Ryan." Ray said quietly looking into the other’s blue eyes. "Will you sing me to sleep?" It took everything in Ryan Haywood not to break down as soon as those words left his lover’s lips. His mind raced thinking over the many nights that the other had woken him up complaining about nightmares. After a while Ryan began to sing to him softly until he drifted back into sleep. So many times had the same words been spoken by the other. Ryan nodded.

"You are my sunshine." He started slowly started pulling back the hammer.

"My Ray of sunshine." Ray closed his eyes waiting to feel the cool metal of the gun.

"You make me happy, when sky’s are gray." Ryan wrapped an arm around Ray bringing him closer to him.

"You’ll never know Ray how much I love you." He held right against his chest where his heart was pumping the virus through Ray’s body at a growing rate.

"Please don’t take my sunshine…..away." 10 seconds. That’s how long it took for Ryan Haywood’s everything to be ripped apart.


End file.
